(Saling) Memandang
by Schlaf
Summary: entah sejak kapan, mereka saling mencuri pandang. –KazuAi. Crack-pair. Ficlet. Mind to RnR?
**Noragami © Adachi Toka**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan Aiha iri hati kepada para Shinki yang selalu ikut turun ke Bumi bersama Bishamon–terutama Kazuma. Aiha merasa dirinya tak cukup berguna bagi Bishamon. Tak dapat dekat dengan Sang Dewi Pirang seperti Kazuma membuatnya iri dan berhasil dibutakan Kugaha.

Ia sukses menghancurkan hamper seluruh klannya, bahkan dewinya sendiri. Semua karena Kugaha, namun Aiha tak akan membantah jika itu juga merupakan kesalahannya–meski semua orang bilang ini bkan salahnya.

Aiha berhasil melewati ritual Penyucian dan mulai bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuatnya iri hati kala itu. Bukannya menemukan jawaban, pertanyaan baru malah datang.

Sesungguhnya, ia iri kepada siapa? Kazuma atau Bishamon?

Ia, sejak dulu, percaya bahwa dirinya iri kepada Kazuma yang selalu dekat dengan Bishamon–hingga ia menemukan suatu fakta kecil yang baru disadarinya. Jauh, sangat jauh sebelum ia iri pada Kazuma, ia selalu mencuri pandang pada pria itu. Hal itu malah menimbulkan lebih banyak pertanyaan, namun ia menarik kesimpulan sesegera mungkin.

Ia iri kepada Bishamon, bukan Kazuma.

Ia menyukai Kazuma.

Yang dirasakannya selama ini bukan iri hati, ia _cemburu_.

Cemburu pada Bishamon.

* * *

.

Aiha berjalan pelan tapi pasti dengan kruknya. Kakinya masih belum sepenuhnya membaik, setelah semua yang terjadi selama ini. Menghela napas, ia terus berjalan melewati koridor.

Kebetulan, Bishamon dan Kazuma tengah berjalan dari arah berlawanan darinya. Ia tersenyum dan menggumamkan salam pelan–tak berniat menginterupsi entah apa yang dibicarakan keduanya–namun Bishamon malah berhenti dan membalas salam.

"Bagaimana kakimu, Aiha?" tanya Bishamon keibuan, membuat Aiha tersenyum. "Sudah baikan. Sebentar lagi juga bisa berjalan biasa lagi, hehe. Maaf jadi merepotkan…" Aiha menjawab malu-malu, menekan rasa cemburu yang mulai menghinggapi hatinya. Bishamon tersenyum dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Kazuma menginterupsi.

"Veena," Kazuma berkata dengan tenang, yakin bahwa Bishamon mengerti apa maksudnya. Bishamon menoleh ke arahnya sebelum berbalik menatap Aiha lagi. "Maaf, aku harus pergi lagi," Bishamon berkata sedikit malu dan merasa tidak enak. Aiha hanya terkikik pelan melihatnya.

"Tak apa, Bishamon-sama. Anda 'kan memang punya banyak pekerjaan, tak usah dipikirkan," Aiha berkata, mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada. Dia membungkuk sedikit sebelum berdiri kembali–sedikit limbung. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi.."

"Ah, baiklah. Berhati-hatilah, Aiha," nasihat Bishamon. "Iya, Bishamon-sama." Aiha menanggapi sebelum kembali berjalan ke arah tujuanya kembali–sedikit mencuri pandang pada Kazuma.

Ketika matanya kembali focus ke depan, Aiha tak menyadari satu hal.

Kazuma memandangnya, lama, sebelum berbalik dan mengikuti Bishamon lagi.

* * *

.

Entah sejak kapan, mata Kazuma teralihkan dari Bishamon–alias Veena. Padahal selama ini, yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada Veena, Veena dan Veena. Tak ada yang lain lagi, hanya Veena. Veena dunianya–atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikir, hingga berbagai insiden yang belakangan ini muncul mengubah arah pandangnya.

Kazuma tak tahu kapan pastinya pandangannya acap kali teralih dari Veena, menuju _gadis itu_.

Aiha.

Awalnya pandangan itu pemuh kewaspadaan–kalau-kalau Aiha dijadikan alat oleh seseorang lagi–namun seiring waktu berjalan, Kazuma bisa merasakan pandangannya perlahan melembut pada Sang Gadis.

Kazuma tidak mengerti. Sangat, sangat tidak mengerti. Matanya kerap mencuri pandang pada Aiha, jantungnya berdetak kencang, wajahnya memanas. Kazuma mulai merasa bahwa mungkin ia sakit dan orang-orang yang mendengarnya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan kadang mengelus-elus rambutnya seakan dia adalah seorang anak kecil.

Kazuma merasa direndahkan namun profesionalitasnya bisa hancur kalau ia mengamuk.

Menghela napas pelan, Kazuma berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari Aiha yang baru saja berbincang sebentar dengan Bishamon. Ia berusaha fokus kepada omongan Veena tentang berbagai hal yang berbau politik di Takamagahara. Ia memijat kening sebentar, berharap pikirannya teralih ari Aiha.

"Kazuma? Kazuma? Kau tak apa?" pertanyaan Veena membangunkan Kazuma dari pikirannya. Kazuma menggeleng dan tersenyum. Dia menoleh ke jendela. Entah kenapa ia ingin sendiri saat in–

"... Ah."

Kazuma, tanpa sadar, menyentuhkan jari jemarinya ke jendela. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, matanya tampak menerawang entah ke mana. Lagi, pikirannya jatuh pada Shinki bermanik biru dongker yang mereka lewati tadi.

Aiha ada di halaman, berjalan dengan kruknya, mendekati Kuraha yang tengah mengobrol dengan Kazuha dan Karuha. Kazuma merasa hatinya sedikit panas bercampur amarah. Pandangannya berubah tak suka saat Kazuha dan Karuha seenaknya menjadikan paha Aiha sebagai bantal–sedangkan si empunya paha hanya tertawa dan mengelus-elus kepala mereka. Bibir Kazuma perlahan mengerucut.

Veena. Melihat Kazuma yang malah terbengong tiba-tiba menoleh ke jendela. Mulutnya membentuk huruf o kecil, sebelum ia terkekeh geli dan mengembalikan Kazuma ke realita–lagi.

"Ya ampun, Kazuma," Veena berkata, berusaha mengelap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. "Pantas saja kau uring-uringan belakangan ini!"

Kazuma, dengan tampang bodoh yang tidak disengaja, memiringkan kepala. Kemejanya merosot sedikit. Veena menahan tawa dan berpikir entah Kazuma itu bodoh atau lugu soal perasaan.

Seusai berhasil menahan tawa, Veena tersenyum lebar–hampir seperti seringai. "Kazuma," Veena menukas "kamu menyukai Aiha."

–Ah. Kazuma mendapat jawaban.

* * *

 **[end]**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

Halo, para senpai di fandom Noragami. Saya masih baru di sini dan udah berani ngerusuh pake crack-pair. Maafkan daku xD

Btw, salam kenal ya. Sampai ketemu lagi di karya coretsampahcoret saya yang lain di fandom ini. :333

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
